crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile/Gallery
Gallery Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Dingodile's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Closeup.png|A close up of Dingodile's promotional design in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dingodile Head in Vortex.png|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodile mug.jpeg|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodle + penta.jpeg|Dingodile about to shoot Penta Penguin dingodile boss 2.jpeg|Dingodile in Warped. Crash 3 Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Warped. Dingodile mug.png|Dingodile's icon in Warped. CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg dingodile.jpeg|Promotional artwork of Dingodile in his kart in Crash Team Racing. TheVideoGameGallery 19195 4200x3300.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dingodile standing by his Kart, putting gas in it. ctrdingodile.png|Dingodile in CTR. SCUS 944.26 23062013 154507 0816.png SCUS 944.26 23062013 154742 0886.png Crash Team Racing Dingodile.png|Dingodile in his kart in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Back).png|Dingodile in CTR. Dingodile icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Dingodile CTR Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Crash Bash Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bash. Dingodile CrashBash.png|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bash. The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile The Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex 2.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dingodile Action Figure.PNG|Dingodile's action figure, based off his Wrath of Cortex design. dingodile action figure.jpeg|Dingodile's action figure, based off his Wrath of Cortex design. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in The Huge Adventure. Dingodile blast.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Dingodile CNK.png|Dingodile in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile Crash Nitro Kart.png|Dingodile in CNK. Nitro Kart Dingodile.png|Dingodile in CNK. Dingodileonbarin.png|Dingodile, hypnotized by N. Trance. Dingobrainwash2.png|Dingodile, hiding his eyes while under N. Trance's hypnotic mind control. Cnk out of time.jpg Dingobrainwash1.png|Dingodile, after being brainwashed by N. Trance. dingobrainwash4.png|Dingodile, after being hypnotized into racing for N. Trance. Dingo-0.png|Dingodile's icon in CNK. dingodile.png|Dingodile's trading card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. He is represented in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart. dingodile model.jpeg|Dingodile's Crash Twinsanity model. lW03pAu.jpg|Dingodile's Twinsanity model. dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile with Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Dingodile_Book.png|Dingodile reading a book in Twinsanity. dingodile boss 3.jpeg|Dingodile's boss fight in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile Crash Twinsanity.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile Twinsanity.png|An unused Dingodile model. It is clearly based on his Twinsanity model. Blue Gem 11.png|Model of Dingodile (Twinsanity design). Crash Twinsanity Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in Twinsanity. cbnk3ddingoicon.GIF|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Dingodile-crash-bandicoot-nitro-kart-3d.png|Dingodile as seen in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. 11111.PNG|A concept for Dingodile from Crash Landed. Strangely, he resembles a mouse, noting his whiskers and nose. one possibility is that this may be an alternate version of Dingodile. Dingodile Crash Landed.png|Dingodile's redesign for the Crash Landed series. 19.PNG|Note that the highlighted text says "Dingodile concept", even though it looks like a Sludge. japanese Dingodile.png|Japanese Dingodile. Dingodile unused model.jpeg|An unused Dingodile model. Dingodile Nsane.png cory-turner-dingo-3.jpg cory-turner-dingo-4.jpg cory-turner-dingo-5.jpg cory-turner-dingo-6.jpg Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Dingodile in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Dingodile N. Sane Trilogy.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Head in Vortex.png|Dingodile in the time twister in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Blue Gem 12.png|Illustration of Dingodile. Crash-Bandicoot-Warped-Dingodile-Concept.gif|Early sketch of Dingodile in Warped. dingodileconceptart.gif|More concept art from Warped. Dingodile12a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile13a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile14a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile8a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile9a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile10a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile11a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile7a.jpg|Early concept art. (Note that Dingodile was a one point going to walk on all fours.) Dingodile6a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile5a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile4a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile3a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile2a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile1a.jpg|Earliest concept design of Dingodile. dingodile concept.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. dingodile concept 2.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. Videos CTR Dingodile voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart - Dingodile quotes and taunts Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries